1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a lighting device and a method for adjusting the sensing region thereof, and more particularly, to a lighting device able to be manipulated with a gesture and a method for adjusting sensing region thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since an object requires light illumination to be clearly identified, so that illumination lighting devices are broadly used in each indoor space. In general speaking, the connection between a controller and an illumination unit is divided into wire connection and wireless connection, and the manipulating way of a user on the controller may be divided into touching way and contactless way where there are different control requirements according to the difference of the environments. For example, in a large office, the disposition range of a lighting device is larger. In order to conveniently manipulate the lighting device, the lighting device requires wireless touching control so that the user may control the lighting device through a mobile wireless controller only without being limited by the disposition position of the controller. In addition, in a kitchen however, the hands of a user would be contaminated by smeary or food residual during cooking, so that the lighting device requires contactless control to avoid repeating environment pollution caused by smeary or food residual on hands during controlling the lighting device.
According to the mentioned above, in some circumstances, the contactless control is a better control way, for example, in a kitchen space or other regions which are unable to keep hands clean during working. On the other hand, in any environment, the touching control is easier to build a path of bacteria and virus infections so as to cause inter-infections of some contacting diseases through the controller and have potential health worry. As a result, to prevent the disease infection, the contactless control is better than the touching control.
Currently, the control detection for the contactless control of a lighting device is implemented by using IR (Infrared Ray), PIR (Pyroelectric Infrared) or ultrasonic devices. However, the IR and PIR ways are configure for switch control only, and the ultrasound has higher stability and capability to detect far and close distances. Hence, the ultrasonic control on the contactless control field is potentially good for developing.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200907621 discloses a lighting device and a method thereof, in which when an object is located at an active region, a lighting device adjusts the luminance thereof according to the distance between the object and the lighting device. US Patent Publication No. 20100259174 discloses a control method of an illumination system, in which when an object enters a sensing region of an ultrasonic transceiver, a control enabling region, a first control region, a second controller and a waiting-up region are defined according to the distance between the object and the ultrasonic transceiver. When the object moves into the first control region, the color of a light source would be ceaselessly switched until the object departs from the first control region. When the object moves to the second controller, the light intensity of the light source would be ceaselessly switched until the object departs from the second controller.